


Mucking about

by EmmySlemmy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmySlemmy/pseuds/EmmySlemmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh my god, I write about Richard! :O</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mucking about

Returning to the house we entered through a sidedoor, coming into what looked like the biggest laundry room I had ever seen.   
«This room is handy for whenever any of us or the dogs are... well, as mucky as we look now. Tiled, heated floor, easy to clean and we can just throw everything right into the washing machine. Well, apart from the dogs,» Richard explained. I got out of my mucky wellies and looked down myself, pulling a face. «Just... get out of your wet clothes and leave them here, I'll throw them in the washer later. I can go outside while you.. » he began, gesturing to the door, trying to be a gentleman.  
«It's just legs, Richard, you've seen legs before,» I scoffed as I got out of my jacket, then my sodden trousers and socks.   
«They're... very good legs,» he observed as he got out of his own mucky clothes, leaving just his t-shirt and boxers on.   
«I haven't wanted a shower this badly since when I was in Syria and we had no water for a week!» I said as I padded barefoot through the kitchen, heading for the guest-bathroom upstairs in just my knickers and a top. Richard followed close behind.   
«Emily...» Richards hand closed around my wrist, pulling me backwards. Suddenly I was pinned up against the wall, and Richard's hands were on either side of my face, his lips on mine, kissing me passionately. The shock of it paralysed me, making me unable to stop him or push him away. To my horror I realised I was even kissing him back.  
«What are you doing?» I huffed between kisses. His kisses were playful and full of lust. Still holding my head in his hands Richard pulled back an inch.   
«Kissing you,» he said breathlessly. «I have to know what it's like, I've been driving myself mad, wondering.» Before I had time to process what he had said, let alone think of a response, his lips were on mine again. I huffed against his mouth, not knowing what to do with my own hands. This was all kinds of wrong, yet part of me didn't want to stop.   
«Richard, we can't...» I said, hearing the feebleness in my own voice. Richard ignored my lame protests, moving his kisses over my jaw and neck.   
«Tell me 'no' and I'll stop...» he challenged, breathing against my skin. Surprised I realised my hand was tangled in his short hair and my other arm was wrapped around his waist.   
«You're married, you have kids... » My arguments fell on deaf ears as Richard continued to kiss and lick the side of my neck. His hands, which had been on the walls either side of me, pinning me to the spot, now travelled down my sides and over my hips. I shuddered as I felt his fingertips reach the top of my bare thighs. God damn it, why was this so hard to put an end to? I was fighting an all out war with myself. Richards body pressed against mine, his lips, his hands on me, all of it had ignited that overwhelming arousal and excitement in me that was so easy to awaken these days. It was muddling my brain, making me weak. I wanted him, I was curious as to what it would be like. «Richard, stop... This is wrong...» His mouth travelled up my neck again, grazing that sensitive spot that caused me to shudder and give an involuntary wince.  
«You're still not telling me no...» he observed, then found my mouth again. His tongue grazed by bottom lip, and as if I was standing next to myself with no real control I watched as I opened my mouth to him, running my tongue against his. Richards palms were rubbing my hips firmly, and I wished that he'd slip them inside my knickers, that he would touch my skin, I wanted his palms on me. Fumbling with his t-shirt I slipped my hand underneath it, caressing the warm skin on his lower back. Richard pushed harder up against me, pressing his body against mine, and I huffed and kissed him deeper. Giving me one last kiss, Richard broke away from me, his hair on end and his chest heaving. Hooking two fingers inside the lining of my knickers, he took a few steps backwards, pulling me with him, his eyes full of lust and mischief. I followed him will-lessly as Richard grabbed my hand and tugged me upstairs. Reaching the bedroom I threw myself over him again, kissing him furiously, all pretence forgotten now. Eagerly I took hold of the hem of his t-shirt, wanting to tear it off. «Whoa whoa, wait...» Richard huffed, and for one heart-stopping moment I thought he was backing out. Relief flooded over me when he grabbed hold of me and fell backwards onto the bed, taking me with him in the fall, and I let out a relieved giggle. We rolled around on the bed until Richard came to rest on top of me, and when he pulled back he studied me carefully. «If I'm going to have you only this once... I'm going to take my time with you... And have you properly,» he whispered, then leaned down to kiss the side of my neck. His quiet, determined words along with his kiss sent shivers through my entire body. I winced and sighed as he hit that sensitive spot again, and buried my fingers in his short, thick hair. His kisses were slower, more considerate, taking care in being as sensual and tender as possible. His slower pace had calmed me down too, we were both taking our time now, exploring each others' mouths. He ran his hand slowly down the side of my body, from my neck over my shoulder and down my side. I bent my leg at the knee and his hand kept travelling over my hips and down my bare thigh before making its way back up again. I hummed at his touch, having completely given over to the need for bodily pleasure and closeness. Richard's lips disappeared, and opening my eyes I saw him sit up on his knees. Reaching out for my hands he pulled me up into a sitting position. Staring into my eyes all the while he slowly pulled my top up and over my head, dropping it absent-mindedly off the side of the bed. Suddenly a wave of shyness came over me as I sat there in my bra and knickers, I felt exposed and insecure about myself. Richard was observant and noticed the change in me, how I blushed faintly and shyly averted my eyes, hiding away from his intense gaze. A hand on the side of my face made me look up. He smiled as my eyes met his. “You are so... breathtakingly beautiful,” he whispered reassuringly, lifting my chin to meet him as he leaned down to kiss me slowly. His words comforted me me, made me feel safe, and his kiss made me forget everything but the sensation of his lips against mine, his hands on my thighs. This time when I tried to take his t-shirt off there came no protest from Richard. We had to break our kiss as I pulled it over his head and dropped it on top of my own shirt on the floor. His big, brown eyes glittered as they peered at me from behind strands of stray hair. I took his face in my hands and pulled him in for more kisses, then I sank backwards onto the bed again. Richard followed willingly, coming to rest on top of me again. As his bare, hot skin hit mine the breath hitched in my throat, the contact felt electric. Frantically I ran my hands over his arms and back, needing to feel his skin under my palms. This was quickly turning out to a make out marathon, and we nibbled and teased at each others lips, sometimes giggling and sometimes humming with pleasure. Slipping his arms underneath my body he took hold of me and rolled over onto his back. I giggled as he flipped me over and I came to rest against him. Being on top, feeling more in control, made me a little braver. Realising there was so much more to kiss other than his lips, I leaned in and placed my lips against the side of his neck, kissing his skin slowly and sensually. Richard hummed as I tasted his skin by running my tongue over it. Sliding down the bed a few inches I moved my mouth to his shoulder and chest, nipping playfully at every patch of skin I came across. Richard's palm ran down my back, over my hips and thighs, and I felt him squirming underneath me, pressing his body up against mine. As his hands trailed back up over my hips and back they stopped at the closure of my bra, attempting to open it. After several long, silent seconds of desperate fumbling Richard growled and swore under his breath. I giggled against his chest and raised myself up on my arms, looking down at him.  
“Would sir like some help? Illustrated handbook, perhaps? Scissors? How-to-video?” I giggled.  
“Emily, if you don't help me with this I will gnaw it off!” He threatened testily.   
“Aha, I can see why they call you 'Hamster', now...” I teased and nipped playfully at his bottom lip.   
“...Please?” He squeaked weakly, staring pleadingly up at me with huge, brown, puppy-dog eyes. With a little smirk I sat up straight, straddling him.   
“Here..” I said helpfully, reaching around to the hook of my bra and undoing it easily. Richard's hands were on my hips and he stared at me unblinkingly as he watched the bra-straps slowly sliding down my arms. Once it was off I tossed the bra to the side with a nervous little shrug. Richard drew a sharp intake of breath and his mouth fell open a little.   
“Oh dear god...” he squeaked. He took another moment to stare unblinkingly at me before he sat up. Wrapping his arms around my back he leaned in to kiss the skin on my chest and between my breasts, and I welcomed him by burying my fingers in his hair again and kissing his forehead. Holding me tenderly he laid me down on my back and came to rest next to me. Supporting himself on one elbow he looked down at me, taking in my face and my almost naked body with a small smile. He touched the side of my neck and ran his fingertips down over my chest, brushing over a breast lightly.   
“You are... everything I ever dreamt about,” he sighed before leaning down to kiss the other side of my neck. “And so much more.” The sensation of his chest against my now naked breasts and erect nipples made my skin erupt with goosebumps.   
“You've... dreamt about me?” I breathed as Richard's mouth moved over my collarbone and chest, hearing the incredulity in my own voice.  
“Yes, I have...” he whispered against my skin. “I've thought about you, fantasized, day-dreamed... Wondered what it would be like to kiss you, how your body would feel against mine... How you looked without your clothes on...” He punctuated every word, every sentence with a kiss, his mouth coming ever closer to my breast. “How it would feel to have your nipple in my mouth.” As he said this he closed his mouth around a hard, sensitive nipple and I instinctively arched my back and winced at the amazing sensation. He ran his tongue over my nipple then around it in circles. He hummed and moved his mouth to the other breast, giving it the same treatment. A faint 'oh god...' escaped me as I felt his tongue on my nipple again, and I dragged my fingertips down his back. His mouth let go of my nipple and he raised himself on his arms, looking down at me. His hard cock was pressing against my mound as he rested his weight against me. “I've fantasized about what you would taste like. How it would be like to be inside you, and what you sound like when you come...” he whispered, staring into my eyes. The things he said made my body flush hot, my chest was heaving and every part of me was tingling. Staring back into his eyes I ran my hands down his back again and slipped them into the back of his boxers. I ran my fingertips over his bum, light as feathers, before cupping it and squeezing, then letting go just to knead it hard with flat palms, pushing my hips up against him at the same time. Richard leaned down, his lips hovering over mine.  
“Mmh, I like that...” he said in a low, sexy whisper before taking my lips in a rough, needy kiss. His slow pace and gentle consideration was gone, it had been replaced with raw and frantic passion. I took hold of his bum again, pressing him against me as I pushed up against him once more, needing to feel more of him. He huffed as he felt me press up against him, out of pleasure or frustration I didn't quite know. Richard's mouth disappeared and I felt his body weight shift on top of me. Opening my eyes I watched as he inched down my body, nuzzling and kissing his way down my chest and stomach. Instantly I missed his weight and the warmth of his skin on mine. As he reached my knickers he kissed me through the fabric, brushing his nose against them, ever lower, edging closer to the wet patch. I felt his breath through the fabric, his fingertips as they were brushing lightly over the insides of my thighs, right up to my panties and down again. Taking the fabric between his teeth he tugged at it playfully and let go, making them snap back.   
“Are you going to gnaw those off too unless I help you?” I giggled, running my fingers through his hair. He chuckled quietly then looked up at me from between my legs with a boyish grin, his hair on end.   
“Mmno, but I am going to take them off,” he said, slipping his hands up to my hips and yanking them downwards. I raised my bum off the mattress a little to help him, watching him transfixed as he sat up and slid my knickers down my legs and off. Sitting on his knees by my feet he studied me intently, drinking me in, before resolutely taking hold of my ankles and parting my legs a little, making room for himself. Sinking back down on the mattress he began kissing my thigh, caressing the other with his hands. My heart-rate, my sense of frustration and expectation rose with every inch Richard moved upwards. I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled at it a little, squirming under his mouth and his hands.   
“You are being... infuriatingly slow at the moment, Hamster...” I growled.   
“Tsk tsk tsk... such impatience,” he tutted. Just as I was about to open my mouth and argue back he swooped down and placed his mouth on my pussy, his wet tongue slipping in between my labia. My breath caught in my throat and all that escaped me was a high-pitched wince. I grabbed a handful of his hair and pushed my hips up against his mouth as his tongue played with my clit. His hands slid up to my hips and he pinned me down, restricting my movements. Just as I dug the back of my head into the pillow, focusing on the mounting pleasure between my legs, his mouth disappeared. He inched his way up the bed, nipping at my skin with his lips on the way up until his mouth found mine.   
“You're just a big tease, aren't you?” I huffed, smiling a little against his mouth, tasting traces on myself on his lips.  
“I'm pacing myself...” he said as he pulled back a little. “I've wanted you for so bloody long.”  
“I've wanted you too...” I breathed, admitting it to myself as well as to him for the first time. Richard smiled at this and leaned in to kiss me, rolling over onto his side without letting my mouth go. Kissing him back passionately I traced my palm over his chest and stomach and over the front of his boxers, brushing over the erection underneath the fabric. But my hand didn't stop, it brushed past and reached the inside of his thigh where I let my fingertips slip lightly over his skin, feather-light and teasing. Richard let out a frustrated huff at my slow teasing and pulled out of the kiss, but he didn't say anything. He just watched me through the semi-darkness, his eyes glittering as he looked into mine, anticipation and arousal written in his face. Knowing how badly Richard wanted me, how he'd fantasized and dreamed about me, gave me a sense of power I hadn't felt before, it gave me confidence and courage. I had the upper hand, I could control this. Still brushing my fingertips over his inner thigh, right below his boxers, I could tell that Richard was almost holding his breath, waiting for my next move. “Do you want me to touch you?” I challenged quietly, biting back a smirk. He swallowed hard and nodded his head, but no sound came out. “Come again? I didn't quite catch that...” He nodded again, and only a faint squeak escaped him;  
“Yes...”  
“Yes?” I raised an eyebrow at him, and he nodded again.   
“Please...” He added when my fingertips were still lingering by his thigh, as if some politeness would get things moving quicker.  
“Oh, you want me to touch you now?” I asked, pretending to just have come to the realisation.   
“For gods sake, yes!” Richard huffed, but smiling despite himself.  
“Oh. Okay, then...” I whispered, then leaned in to take his bottom lip between mine. At the same time I slid my palm over the front of his boxers again, brushing harder up against his erection this time. Reaching the waistband I slipped my hand inside, running my fingers through his pubic hair and over his cock. I felt it twitch under my hand, and I noticed how Richard had tensed up, waiting on bated breath. The relieved moan that escaped him when I finally closed my palm around his cock was louder than I had expected, more intense. I kept my hand there for a while, sensing how he he was throbbing in my palm and how Richard was holding his breath again. Just as I had been about to move my palm to slowly begin pumping him, I started talking. “You know, this thing is in my way,” I said, let go and retracted my hand, referring to his boxers. I know I was really pushing Richard to the limit now, and just as expected he exploded.   
“OH FOR GODS SAKE!” He shouted loudly as he flailed on the bed, tearing his boxers off. He threw them as far as he could get them, then turned to face me. When he saw my smug, victorious look, his own expression softened and he smiled cheekily. “You're loving this, aren't you?” He asked in a low voice as he pulled me close again and nipped at my bottom lip.   
“Teasing you? Of course I do, this is fun,” I giggled, nipping back. I sneaked a leg in between his, shivering with pleasure as I felt his naked body completely against my own. “Most of all I just really, really needed you naked,” I breathed, hovering over his mouth. Richard closed the final gap between us, taking my lips in a unhurried, but passionate kiss. His palm slid from my lower back, over my bum and hip before making its way upwards. Fingertips slid slowly over my side, the sensation teetered dangerously on the verge of tickling, but I was too turned on to notice. When his hand reached my breast he cupped it. It fit perfectly, as if it had been made for his hands alone. He kneaded it gently, and in response my nipple sprang to life, eager to be touched, and as if Richard knew he rubbed his thumb over it, making me wince against him. Untangling my fingers from his hair I slid my palm down the side of his neck, over his chest and stomach. This time I had no boxers in my way, and I let the hand continue its travel until it found his warmth. Not having any desire to tease him much more, I closed my palm around his cock and slowly began pumping him.  
“Oh god, Emily, yes...!” He winced. I felt him twitch in my hand and how he leaked into my palm, making my palm and himself wet. His hand kneaded my breast harder, every now and again rolling and pinching my almost painfully erect nipple between two fingers. The sensation shot through my body from my nipple to my clit, which was throbbing. The anticipation was driving me mad, and Richard's huffs and moans of pleasure was torture.  
“Richard, if you don't touch me soon, I'm going to let go of you and start touching myself,” I growled quietly between kisses. This warning made him quickly let go of my breast and his hand swooped down between my legs as he was all too eager for me not to let go of him again. At first he just rubbed his palm against my pussy, it felt almost cold against the intense heat emanating from my skin. Knowing he shouldn't tease me much he slipped his fingers in between my lips and found a clit that was nearly as hard as my nipple had been. I shuddered and moaned as I finally felt his fingertip rub against me, offering some pleasurable relief. As our hands worked on each other, our mouths caressed any part of the other it could reach. In that blissful moment I was reduced to nothing but what I could perceive with my senses. All stressful thoughts and all self-consciousness was blown out of my mind. Nothing else existed but his body lying close to mine, his warm skin against me; his breath against my jawbone or my lips and the sounds coming from him voicing his pleasure; the smell of him as I buried my face against his neck; my hand around his cock and his hand on my clit. “Come here,” I breathed as I rolled onto my back. When Richard came to rest on top of me, his weight and warmth against me, his hard cock trapped between is, my body erupted into goosebumps one again. Richard was breathing heavily, leaning on his arms as he looked down at me. We said nothing, just smiled at each other as we saw the want and lust and each others faces. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled his head down to mine, missing his lips. He kissed me deeply, his tongue slipping against my own. At the same time he moved his hips, his hard cock grinding perfectly against my clit. Groaning into his mouth I dug my fingers into his bum, raising my hips to meet him. I could feel how his cock became more and more wet as it slipped against me. Every nerve in me wanted him to just push himself into me, I needed him inside me or I'd go mad. I felt Richard's weight shift on top of me, but instead of pushing his hips to enter me, he inched his way down my body a little, his mouth travelling over my neck and chest. “God, Richard...!” I huffed frustratedly, tugging a little at his hair again.  
“I said I was going to take my time with you,” he said determinedly, staring hard into my eyes as he sank ever lower on the bed. Coming to rest between my legs again he ran a palm slowly over my stomach, then just a fingertip. It brushed lightly over my skin, making a few circles around my bellybutton before swooping downwards, trailing over my mound. I winched and closed my eyes as his fingertip brushed across my over-sensitive clit, just once. I writhed in frustration, and then gasped with delighted surprise when I felt a finger slide inside me, then another one.   
“Oh, fuck, Richard...!” I felt myself clench hard around his fingers and I grabbed handfuls of bedsheets. His fingers moved slowly in and out of me, and I spread my legs even more, wanting to feel his fingers deeper inside me. I rocked my hips to meet his hand which was now completely wet, I had never been more wet in my entire life. I sensed his breath against my mound, then his lips as he kissed my skin. He ran a tongue over my skin until he found my clit. I tried my best to lie still as his tongue lapped at my clit and his fingers worked inside me.   
“You taste so.. bloody amazing...” he hummed against my pussy. I could do nothing but writhe underneath him, tossing my head from side to side, the gift of speech completely beyond me. Without warning his fingers slid out of me, and he slowed the pace of his tongue on me, reducing everything to a slow tease. I realised I had reached my limit and my patience was gone.   
“Fucks sake. Richard, enough,” I growled. Grabbing him by the shoulders I hoisted him upwards on the bed as best as I could, then pushed him over on his back, immediately throwing a leg over and straddling him. He was panting hard, looking at me with wide-eyed surprise. “I need you, Richard, I need you inside me.” As I spoke I shoved a hand between us and found his cock, guiding him inside me. “I need you to fuck me. Now.” With a loud groan I sank down on him, letting him fill me up entirely. Richard's hands found my bum and he raised his hips up towards me, trying to push himself even deeper into me. For the tiniest of moments we managed to look into each others eyes, chests heaving and cheeks flushing. Then we lost all inhibition, threw every last iota of restraint overboard as we began working against each other furiously. Supporting myself with an arm each side of his head I thrust down on him feverishly. We tried kissing, but we just ended up banging our lips together and we gave up, too busy with heaving for air and voicing our ecstasy.   
“Emily... Faster!... Fuck!” Richard huffed, digging his fingers into my hips. I wanted nothing more than to fulfil his wish, but the air was stinging in my chest and I could hardly move any faster. Changing the angle slightly I supported myself on his shoulders instead, which enabled me to move faster and harder against him. Richard slammed his hips up against me as hard as he could, he sound of flesh on flesh ringing in my ears. My breasts bounced up and down in time with our thrusts, so hard it was almost painful, but it just added to the sweet torture. I felt like I had been on the brink of orgasm for half an eternity, it was painful and delightful all at once. Suddenly I felt something change.   
“Holy shit, I'm coming...!” I exclaimed in a voice that grew increasingly high in pitch. As the orgasm drew nearer I instinctively sat up, almost bouncing on Richard, anything to drive him deeper into me. Grabbing my own breasts I kneaded them hard. When the orgasm exploded within me I lost the ability to determinedly ride him like I had been. My body took over and I thrust my hips erratically down on him. Through my own bliss I vaguely heard Richard swear loudly and felt how he slammed his hips hard up against me three or four times before seizing up, his cock deep inside me.   
“Oh my gooooooood,” he groaned as he emptied himself inside me, his fingertips digging hard into my sides. I twitched a few more times before slumping down over Richard again. I held my weight off him with my arms so he could get his breath back. Resting my forehead against his I felt that he was just as sweaty as me. The rush of the massive release I had just had, along with the effort of having kept my weight off Richard made my arms wobble dangerously and I rested down against him, burying my face against his neck. His arms closed around me, his palms running down my clammy back. “Bloody hell...” Richards voice muttered weakly, and I felt his lips press against my forehead for a moment.   
“Hmm?” I mumbled, too blissful to utter a word.  
“You and I need to get mucky together more often.”


End file.
